


My Omega

by nimnox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Genji comes back from a mission just in time for his Omega's heat and his own rut.





	My Omega

            Taylor hummed softly as she waited at the hangar, bouncing lightly on her feet. Genji and some of the others would be back from their mission any moment now, and she was eager to see her Alpha again. The blanket she had been using to help keep calm had started to lose his scent, the sweet smell of mocha getting harder and harder to catch as her own replaced it. Winston walked up beside her and smiled.

            “They’re almost here. I’m sure he misses you too.” He chuckled as the Omega hummed and bounced more. “You’re getting better with being separated from him for missions. I wonder how you’ll handle two weeks instead of one…” He trailed off and bit his tongue when he noticed the change in Taylor’s scent. The thought of Genji being gone longer than a week made her nervous, that was easy to tell. He was about to apologize for upsetting her when the aircraft slowly came into the hangar.

            Taylor perked up, her scent going back to normal, and fidgeted with her hands. She was so excited to see her Alpha again! And as soon as the doors opened, there he was. Genji was standing at the doors, eagerly waiting for them to open. He perked up when he saw his Omega waiting for him and bolted to her.

            “My Omega~!” He removed his mask and nuzzled close, kissing the scent gland on Taylor’s neck as he scented her. Taylor giggled and gently hugged him, her wrists gently brushing against his own scent gland.

            “I missed you…” She turned her head to kiss his cheek. Genji only purred to her as he suckled gently on the gland.

            “Christ, Genji you act like you haven’t seen her in two months.” Jesse and Diana came out of the ship after him, both entertained by the Alpha’s usual way of greeting his mate. Cassandra came out after them, followed by D.VA and Hammond. Hanzo had been eagerly waiting for Cassandra to return home as well, and as soon as he saw her he came out of his hiding place through the door.

            “Cassandra. I trust you are unharmed?”

            “Mhm. I would have let you know otherwise~” She smiled and pecked his cheek before looking to Genji. “He sure is possessive today.”

            “It’s been a whole week since they saw each other. His scent on her has faded. Everyone here on base has been able to smell it.” He leaned close and nuzzled Cassandra’s neck, scenting her as well. As betas, it wasn’t as necessary or intense as the omegas and alphas, but he enjoyed scenting his beloved regardless.

            Diana was busy scenting Jesse, earning a soft hum of appreciation. Jesse scented her in return and led her out of the hangar.

            “Darlin’ you’re gonna get me all riled up in front of everyone at this rate.”

            “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Diana chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Back in the hangar, Genji was still scenting his mate. She smelled so strange to him now that he had been gone for so long. Taylor happily allowed him to do as he pleased. She liked when he scented her.

            “Genji…~ The blanket you left me lost your scent. Can we go to the room and make the room smell like you again?”

            “Of course!” He picked her up and carried her out, heading for their shared bedroom. When they arrived, Genji froze in the doorway.

            “… There’s another scent here. Who is it..?” He looked to his omega, who simply smiled and kissed his cheek again.

            “Just Ana. She came over yesterday to help me with some things.” Genji relaxed and stepped into the room, letting his scent take over again.

            “Good. The thought of another Alpha touching you when I’m gone makes my skin crawl…” He set her on the bed and took the blanket, rubbing it against his scent gland to get the scent back on the fabric. Taylor hummed and reached out to gently rub his side.

            “My heat will be starting any day now…”

            “I know. Which means my rut will follow within a day or so.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

            “Do we have our needed supplies?”

            “I’m pretty sure we do. Condoms, chocolates, extra blankets, cooling pads, pillows, anything I’m forgetting?”

            “Not that I can think of… I asked Angela for birth control as well, just to be double sure…” She sighed softly and shifted in her seat. Genji paused and knelt down before her.

            “Omega?”

            “I’m sorry. I know we’ve talked about it and that having a pup right now wouldn’t be the best choice, but…” She gently rubbed her stomach. “I can’t help but wonder what it would be like… Especially around my heat…” Genji smiled and gently took her hands, kissing the knuckles.

            “Maybe next time… I’m sure the others wouldn’t want to lose two of their best agents, so we should wait until there are more to replace us.”

            “Okay…” Taylor sighed and kissed his cheek, gently nuzzling her face against his neck and taking in his scent. Genji gently pet her hair, letting her do so.

            The day passed without much else going on. Mostly Genji never leaving his omega’s side until they went to get dinner. She sat down at their usual table with Cassandra and Diana while the men went to get food.

            “So, how is it being back in your alpha’s arms~?” Diana grinned at Taylor, making the omega blush.

            “It’s nice. I really missed him.”

            “We noticed. You reek of him.”

            “Diana!”

            “What? It’s true.” She chuckled as the omega sank in her seat.

            “I keep forgetting how easy it is for everyone to smell me…”

            “It’s only because your heat is so close. When is it due now?”

            “Any day.”

            “Right. So you’re going to reek anyway.”

            “DIANA!”

            “I’m just being truthful!” She laughed as Cassandra ran a hand down her face.

            “Sometimes I’m so glad to be a beta…” She sighed and looked up with a smile as the men returned. Hanzo sat beside her with their tray.

            “Something wrong, blossom?”

            “Not at all. Just talking to Tay about her heat.” Hanzo coughed awkwardly into his fist and glanced to her. Taylor’s face went bright red as she stared at Cass, who blinked a couple times before letting out a soft ‘oops’.

            “It’s not here yet.” Genji sat beside his omega and gently scented her, helping her calm down again.

            “So I guess that means you’ll be makin’ a nest soon, right darlin’?” Jesse sat across from them with Diana and gently scented his mate. Diana purred and scented him in response.

            “Y-Yeah…”

            “What exactly do you use? Genji doesn’t really wear clothes.” Jesse smirked as the alpha in question pouted at him.

            “He still has some clothes left over from before… And we have a lot of blankets and pillows that he scents for me.”

            “You ever think of getting’ one of them fancy suppressant collars..?” Jesse tilted his head as he looked to the omega. Genji tensed up and glared at him, giving a warning growl. Diana frowned and growled back at him for growling at her mate. A few of the agents at other tables looked over, noticing the sudden change in scents. Taylor whimpered softly and teared up, the scents being too much for her. She looked to Genji and sniffled.

            “A-Alpha…” Genji immediately pulled her close and held her face against his neck. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, letting her get calming smells from him instead of his anger.

            “We have talked about this before… Suppressants are unhealthy, and in Taylor’s case even more so. The last time she tried a suppressant she got seriously ill.” Jesse nodded, not bothered by the growl. His mate’s scent on his serape was enough to help keep him calm.

            “I didn’t mean no harm in asking, Genji. Just something I was curious about, especially since she doesn’t really go on missions anymore.” He noticed Taylor’s tears starting to fall, landing on her mate’s shoulder and making him tense up. “Now there’s nothin’ wrong with that, sweetheart. An omega’s gotta do what needs done to get by.”

            Genji gently pet Taylor’s hair as the stench around them started to dissipate. He looked up and sighed when Morrison came over, looking a little displeased.

            “Hello, sir.” Genji nodded to him.

            “Mn. I don’t know what’s going on over here but you four are stinking up the cafeteria. Anything we should be aware of?”

            “M-My heat is coming any day now, sir…” Taylor sniffled quietly and curled up, hoping that information would be enough to satisfy the older alpha.

            “I see… I assume McCree said something he shouldn’t, as usual.” Cassandra giggled softly as Jesse pouted at him. “Regardless, keep yourselves in check.”

            “Yes sir.” The four nodded and watched him go.

            “Well that went well.” Hanzo sighed and shot his brother a stern look. Genji opened his mouth to respond, but went quiet when Taylor pressed herself onto his lap.

            “Let’s finish eating and then hit the showers.” Cassandra smiled awkwardly, trying to help ease the awkward tension around them.

            “I think that’s a grand idea, blossom. Hurry and eat your dinner, Genji.” Genji pouted at his brother and grumbled softly before eating his food. Taylor munched quietly, not wanting to leave her place on his lap. Once they were finished, Genji carefully slid Taylor off of his lap so he could throw away their garbage. Taylor whined and reached out for him.

            “Omega, wait.” Taylor eeped and stared up at him, her hands going to her lap as she heard his alpha voice. He rarely used it, so it threw everyone off at the table. Diana snarled and huffed at him.

“Too loud..!” Genji sighed and nodded to her in apology.

 Hanzo stared at his brother as he gathered the garbage, concerned about him. When he left with everyone’s trash, Hanzo quickly looked to Taylor.

            “Is he treating you well? I’ve never heard him use that voice. At least not here or with you…”

            “H-He treats me very well. He only does that when I’m close to heat and need to be listen.” Taylor stared at Genji from her seat, awaiting his next order. Jesse had grabbed Diana’s hand and was holding it tightly, a little shaken by the sudden dominance from Genji.

            “I didn’t piss him off that much, did I?” He leaned close to whisper to Diana.

            “I doubt it. Don’t his ruts start the same time as her heats? Maybe his is coming a little early…” Diana whispered back to him. “But if he does it again I’ll kick his ass.” Genji returned to the table and opened his arms to his omega. Taylor quickly got up and rushed into his arms, clinging to him as he picked her up.

            “I apologize for my behavior tonight. But I must attend to my omega.” The others slowly nodded as he rushed off with Taylor in his arms. They didn’t even notice Reinhardt had come over to speak with them.

            “Is everything alright?” Cassandra squeaked and looked up at the large alpha.

            “Y-Yes, just getting close to heat and rut I think.”

            “I see… Then what caused the spike?”

            “I… may have suggested suppressants…” Jesse slid his hat down in shame, hiding his face.

            “Ah, yes. That is a big no no for Genji, if I recall correctly. I would wager that he will be alright after a shower.” The older alpha smiled and patted Jesse’s back. “Do not worry about it so much!” He grinned and went back to his table with Ana, Morrison and Angela.

            Back in their bedroom, Taylor had started to make her nest. She looked up at Genji quietly, noting how his scent seemed a bit off. He was mad about earlier still.

            “Alpha..?”

            “Mn?”

            “You know he didn’t mean any harm… right..?”

            “I know, just the thought of you having to go on suppressants or having to hide anything at all… It infuriates me…” He sighed and sat down on a chair. Taylor faintly smiled and stood up to go over to him and gently kiss his scent gland. Genji shivered and closed his eyes.

            “Well, with an alpha like you I’ll never have to do that, will I?” She gently suckled on the gland, making the alpha groan appreciatively.

            “Mn…” He gently ran his hands along her sides. “Let’s shower before we get too distracted. I can smell your heat starting now…” He picked her up and carried her towards the showers. Cassandra and Hanzo were already there when they arrived. Genji set Taylor down and scented her once more, kissing her gland, before letting her join Cassandra. He went to join his brother.

            “Genji…”

            “Yes, brother?”

            “You realize what you did to your omega?”

            “What do you mean..?”

            “Alpha voice, Genji. Since when do you use that on her?” He glared at his brother, clearly disapproving of his actions. Genji sighed and shook his head.

            “For your information, I only use it when she’s close to her heats. And it calms her down most of the time.”

            “Most of the time?”

            “Well… earlier she was being ansty and nervous, so I did what I thought best to help her calm down.”

            “I see…”

            “You don’t… think I’m hurting her, do you..?” Genji looked up at his brother, hoping that wasn’t the case. Hanzo frowned and looked down.

            “… When I heard you command her like that, I couldn’t help but think the worst. I’ve never heard you use that voice before…”

            “Hanzo… Taylor and I are happy together. Neither of us hurt the other. I swear it.”

            In the ladies’ room, Cassandra was asking Taylor what all she would need for her heat.

            “You have pillows, snacks, chocolate, blankets, your alpha… What am I forgetting?”

            “Nothing, we have it all.” Taylor smiled and patted her arm. “We’ve got this. If we need anything I can shoot you a text.”

            “Ooh, alright.” Cassandra smiled sheepishly before they separated to bathe. By the time they were finished, Taylor’s heat had arrived in full swing. She stepped out of the bathroom and whimpered, whining for her alpha. Genji shot out of the men’s bathroom, still a bit wet but at least decent, and clung to her.

            “Omega, what’s wrong-“ He shivered as he caught her scent. “ _Oh_. Let’s get you back to our room…” He bowed to Cassandra before running off to their bedroom. Cassandra smiled and went to find Hanzo.

            Once the pair made it to their bedroom, Genji set her on the bed and brought over her nesting supplies. Taylor whined and shakily started to make a nest on their bed. She snatched up anything and everything with Genji’s scent. The ninja sat quietly in the corner, watching her hungrily. Her heats almost always triggered his ruts, so they were perfectly in sync. Now, seeing her nesting and in heat like this, he was starting to get restless. The alpha in him wanted to pin her down before she could finish and ravish her, but he wanted to let her get comfortable first. Once she finished, Taylor looked up at him and whimpered, panting softly.

            “A-Alpha… Please…” A shock went through Genji’s body as he heard her call. He was immediately up and over her, gently pressing her down into the nest. He kissed her hungrily, earning a needy moan from his mate. His hands slid down her sides, shifting her clothes. He broke the kiss and leaned close to her ear, using his alpha voice in a softer volume.

            “Strip.” Taylor gasped softly and quickly did as she was told. Once she was exposed for him, he started to strip himself of his armor. Taylor’s scent was overwhelming him now that she was naked, the clothes no longer holding anything back. His own scent started to grow heavy in the room, his rut starting as he stared at her.

            “My omega…” He gently pressed her down into the nest again, his body pressing down against hers as he kissed her more. Taylor whimpered and wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back where the armor was no longer covering him.

            “A-Alphaaa…~” She whined softly and latched onto his neck, sucking hard on his gland. Genji groaned and bucked against her, making her whine loudly.

            “Nng… Need you…” He reached down and slid a finger into her, the digit slipping in easily with how much slick she was producing. He slid in another, making her whimper needily.

            “N-Need you… Need my alpha… Please…” She sniffled and stared up at him, her hips moving against his fingers.

            “Almost, my love…” He kissed her cheek and slipped his fingers out. “I just wanted to make sure you were ready.” He moved to line up with her entrance and slowly pressed into her, making her moan in relief.

            “M-My alpha…” Genji smiled as she called for him and leaned down to kiss the claiming bite he had left on her long ago.

            “My mate… How I love you so…” He kissed her intently as he started to thrust into her, making her quiver beneath him. He could already feel his knot swelling. It hardly ever took this little time, it was too soon. But he figured she was having a more intense heat than usual and it just affected him more this time. He continued bucking into her, one hand moving down to stimulate her clit. Taylor whined loudly and clung to him, panting out his name and his title as he moved. It didn’t take long for her to clench around him in her first orgasm of the evening. She panted softly and stared up at him as he continued moving.

            “Not yet…” He kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her hip. “On your side.” She obediently rolled over onto her side, letting him have a new angle to move inside her. She whined and clawed at the blankets beneath them as he moved hard inside her. Genji panted softly as he moved, growling possessively as he bucked harder into her.

            “A-Alpha… So close already…” She whined and looked up at him submissively. That look went straight to his groin and he couldn’t help but buck harder into her. She cried out in pleasure as the bed started to shake beneath them.

            “Again, my love… Cum for me again…” He kissed the claiming bite again as she came around him once more.

            “A-Ahh… Alpha…” She whined and rolled over onto her stomach, knowing Genji would want her in this position for his own orgasm. Genji leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.

            “Almost there… Just one more…”

            “So tired already…”

            “Just one more, my lily…” Taylor nodded and arched her back, grinding back against him. Genji groaned and bucked hard into her, nearly making her scream in pleasure. He smirked and loomed over her, his body pressed against her as he held her tightly.

            “S-So goooood…~” Taylor whined and turned her head to kiss her alpha over her shoulder. Genji purred and kissed her back hungrily. His knot finally swelled enough to lock them together, making his thrusts shallow.

            “O-Omega… Taylor…” He moaned into her ear, making her shiver and mewl to him. She gasped and came for him one last time as she felt him release his seed inside her. She bit her lip and whimpered quietly, pressing back against him more.

            “Alpha…~” She plopped down in the nest and sighed happily. Genji lay down behind her and curled up around her protectively.

            “My love… You did so well…” He gently pet her hair, earning a soft purr from the omega. He went back to his usual scenting of her, nuzzling and kissing her now swollen scent gland again. It took a few minutes for Taylor to suddenly tense up, making the alpha hold her.

            “What’s wrong..?”

            “W-We forgot…” She pointed to the unopened box of condoms.

            “Oh… Well…” He kissed her neck once more. “At least we talked about it earlier, right? If it happens, then… I’ll happily raise a pup with you.” He smiled as his omega relaxed in his arms. Soon they were able to disconnect and Taylor was able to clean up. She went back to him in the nest and snuggled up close, pressing her face into his chest.

            “Rest well, my omega.” Genji kissed her head and dozed off with his love.


End file.
